Peeping Pervert
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: “HINATA YOU LOOK SO DAMN HOT!” oh man, i can't believe i said that out loud. that's what i get for spying on Hinata. Naruto spied on Hinata, while she was swiming. Neji found out... let's hope he survives. NARUHINA SLIGHT NEJITEN PLEASE READ & REVIEW


**Hello I am back!!! It took me forever to post this; but here it is right now!!!**

**Paring(s): Naruhina and slight Nejiten**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Neji and Tenten would be married right now. But you don't see any weddings right now, right? So in that case, I own nothing but the plot**

**Rated T for minor language and perverted naruto**

**This is kinda a long oneshot so let's call it a long shot!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She was always there, hiding. When he'd look she'd hide. When he'd smile she'd faint.

She was always there for him and he never thought about her.

That was his greatest mistake…

Naruto's POV

Well hello people of Konoha. I am your future hokage, the one, the only Naruto. Well for those people who don't know. I am here in the Hyuuga compound. In particular, the bush in front of the Hyuuga pool.

I am sure you're wondering why I am here; well today I am here for a special mission. What is it you say? Well it all started with Ero sanin.

Flashback

I ran peacefully around Konoha.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PERVY SAGE!?!" yes, very peaceful indeed.

I looked around, nothing wrong in particular just hot springs, a bunch of women, a guy on a toad holding binoculars, rock, water HEY WAIT A MINUETE A GUY ON A TOLD!?!

I pointed an accusing finger. "PERVY SAGE!?! COME HERE RIGHT NOW"

The ero sanin faced me, and smiled sheepishly "hehehehe… hi Naruto?"

"YOU!!! Man I am pissed, you can bet your Ramen on it" (Please do)

"Shush it Naruto, you don't want them to hear" he gave the girls a mischievous grin.

"YOU'RE SUCH a PERVERT YO- muffed muffed…"Jiraya covered my mouth and whispered harshly

"Shut it boy they're going to hear yo-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"A PERVERT?"

"HERE?"

"COME ON GIRLS LET'S GET OUT?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and with that all the girls went screaming out of the hot springs.

(Later)

"Great kid, look what happened. How am I gonna do my research now?" he glared. I sweat dropped.

"WHAT??? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME TRAIN!!!"

"WELL I AM NOT GONNA TRAIN YOU UNTIL I GET MY RESEARCH!!!"

"COME ON PERVERT. PLEASE???"

"NO"

"PLEASE"

"NO, unless" he rubbed his temples slightly and smirked. Boy this is gonna be bad.

"WHAT? I'LL DO ANYTHING"

"Hey, your friends with the Hyuuga heiress right?"

I gave a confused expression. "Hinata? Ya, were cool"

He gave a perverted laugh "well I asked every girl in Konoha to model for my book. I mean Ino said yes, Sakura gave me a maybe and Tenten gave a firm no."

I crossed my arms slightly confused "So???"

He gave another perverted laugh "Well no matter who I find; I never found a girl who has a body that can compare to Hinata's"

"So, you want me to help you spy on Hinata?"

"Exactly"

End of flashback

So now you all know why I am here.

"PERVY SAGE WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED ME HERE?"

"Well, you know Neji protects Hinata right?"

"Ya"

"I don't wanna be pocked to death, by the weird white-eyed freak"

Thunder cracked, lightning flashed, a sudden downpour started (inside the Hyuuga compound) "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND PERVERT?" Tenten screamed, coming out from nowhere.

"Eh…hehehe…ummmmmmmm….e…ya, ok…..uh hi Tenten you look lovely tod-" the pervert was cut off by a short punch.

"That's what I thought you said" and with that she walked away; taking the evil aura with her.

Jiraya stayed on the floor and I started sweating

What the hell does Neji see in her?" I muttered still sweating

"A lot apparently. She would have been a good model for my new book make-out violence"

"WHAT!!! HINATA IS SO MUCH MORE BEATIFUL THEN TENTEN." I said in an annoyed tone.

I saw Jiraya's mouth widened. He starred at me with a did-you-just-realize-what-you-said look.

"What?" I asked. He just stared at me.

"Did you hear what just said?" Jiraya asked.

"No… Why?" I asked again, he just shrugged.

"Nothing let's go back to snooping"

We reached the end of the trail of bushes which took FOREVER. I peeked through the many leaves until I came across a swimming figure. My eyes widened, I looked at Hinata who was in the pool in a black revealing two-piece bikini. And as suspected her oh so loyal cousin was there; just behind her watching no, guarding her. I mean sheesh can't a girl ever have some privacy?

She stood up and revealed her long smooth legs and pearl-white skin. I starred at her, and starred again, and again, and aga- well you get the point.

"HINATA YOU LOOK SO DAMN HOT!!!" O shit, I did not say that, I so did not say that. But I knew I did; unless there's another ramen-loving-handsome-future-hokage right now.

The two Hyuugas faced me; one raging with anger and the other nearly fainting.

I smiled sheepishly "E-ero s-sanin I-I think it's t-time to g-go"

Turns out Jiraya is really a pervert but, for this I blame myself. Why you ask? Because from the moment I turned my head; Jiraya was already a mile away from me. So much for loyalty.

And here I am, alone wit a raging Hyuuga… Sweet gods of Ramen please save me from Neji.

"Naruto…" that voice was somewhat familiar, too familiar. My poor heart froze on that very time.

"Are you spying on Hinata?"

I unconsciously started twisting my fingers. Oh my poor Ramen, may we meet again. I am so stupid. I should have written my will before coming here. It's simple really Hinata would get everything expect, half of my ramen would probably go to Chouji.

I gulped "Hai."

Sweat drop

_Well we all know what happens next_

"NARUTO GET THE HELL THIS INSTANT, HOW DARE YOU SPY ON HINATA-SAMA"

EIGHT TRIAGRAMS ONE HUNDRED TWENTY EIGHT PALMS. BAM. BOOM.

"N-NEJI P-PLEASE CA-AN WE P-PLEASE TALK A-BOUT T-THIS?" I pleaded

HEAVENLY SPIN. CRASH. WOOSH. KABOOM

Ok I could not take this anymore. I mean for the love of Miso ramen does he have to beat me up? Oh ya because I peeked on Hinata. Speaking of Hinata, there she is just standing there.

"N-Neji stop hurting Naruto-kun."

Neji faced Hinata and answered rudely "It's not my fault he was being a dobe."

**DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY MAN YOU WHITE-EYED-JERK aka MY COUSIN**

_Noooooooooo your back _

**YA BABY!!!**

_Inside Hinata's mind_

"_I will kill you" Hinata shouted pointing at Neji_

"_Why, you ask dear old cousin; because you dare touch a single strand of hair on my Naruto-kun. Yes, my Naruto-kun MUAHAHAHAHAHAH"_

"_Nooooooooooooo all great Hinata-sama please don't kill me, I barley hit puberty!!!" Neji shouted, anime tears falling from his cheeks_

"_No you will die." Yelled Hinata as she took machine guns and bombs and aimed it all on Neji._

_Neji's lifeless body fell in front of Hinata._

"_YES I HAVE DEFEATED MY COUSIN MHUAHAHAHAHAHAH. NOW NARUTO WILL BE MINE."_

Little did Hinata know that she evil laughed out loud. My eyes instantly widened. We all stood there awkwardly as Hinata blushed a shade of red.

"I-I am sorry" she mumbled "Now, where were you?"

…

…

…

…

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE!!!"

Later (in the hospital)

"Ero sanin… HOW DARE YOU DESERT ME LIKE THAT!!!" I screamed

He tapped his finger lightly on the table and smirked "You can't blame me for not wanting to be poked, right?"

"Ya, but thanks to you; I was practically poked to death. How bad is that?"

He shrugged and closed his eyes

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM DOING STUFF FOR YO-" until he cut me off

"besides" Jiraya faced me "It was not a total lost, right?"

And in an instant memories flooded. Hinata swimming, Hinata bathing, Hinata in her swimsuit, spoiled ramen, Hinata's body parts and-

Ok bad thought Naruto, bad thoughts…

I glanced back at Ero sanin, who seemed to have dropped the subject. I shrugged and laid agents my pillow; falling into deep slumber. It wasn't until I rolled on something; which made a slight noise. Curiously I looked around my bed until my eyes rested on a folded piece of paper. I picked it up and flipped it open. It read:

_To Naruto,_

_I hope Neji-ni-san did not cause any permanent damage, get well soon._

_p.s next time you want to spy, don't be shy. There's enough space in the pool for two._

_Sincerely,_

_Hinata _

I put the note down and smiled my big goofy grin.

Yes it was totally worth it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few months later)

Me and my girlfriend Sakura, Noooooo I am just kidding; besides she's with Sasuke-teme. Ok, let me start again.

Me and my girlfriend Hinata-chan were walking around Konoha, hand-in-hand. It was a few months after the "incident" I would label it; and me and Neji have settled our little "feud". Although, I still like joking around when it comes with Hinata and so.

I let go of Hinata's hand and laid my hand on her back. She didn't seem to mind though and gave me a slight smile. After a while I moved my hand a little bit downwards until I could feel her-

"Naruto, what are you doing to Hinata-sama?" Neji said magically appearing behind us. His girlfriend Tenten holding his arm; giving us a you're-so-dead-run-while-you-can look.

I rolled my eyes. I felt Hinata's grip tighten.

"Well Neji, I obviously trying to force her into marriage." I answered arrogantly; thinking it was just a joke…

Apparently he took it the wrong way…

…

…

…

…

"NARUTO GET BACK HERE"

**Owarii**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It took me a long time to make this…**

**It's been a long time since I made humor so please be nice, especially since I have not been reading naruhina for a very long time.**

**Hopefully it made you smile**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
